Porque o óbvio nem sempre é certo
by Pink Potter
Summary: Hermione percebeu o óbvio: Está apaixonada por Rony agora ela só precisa mostrar que a reciproca também é verdadeira. Uma oportunidade perfeita surgi e ela não pode desperdiçar. Com a ajuda de Harry ela tentará convecer Rony do óbvio, a questão depois dis
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Muitas pessoas vêem o amor como algo complicado, um sentimento cheio de mistérios, que muitas vezes até nos surpreende; eu, por outro lado, vejo o amor de maneira muito simples, óbvia pra falar a verdade. Tudo bem, talvez até meu sexto ano eu não achasse o amor tão óbvio assim, mas depois que uma certa coisa que aconteceu, tudo pareceu muito claro... Mas antes de tudo, melhor me apresentar: Hemione Granger, CDF de Hogwarts, melhor amiga de Harry Potter e completamente apaixonada por Ronald Weasley!**

**Ah sim, eu estou apaixonada pelo Rony, somos amigos também, mas tenho certeza que muito em breve o convencerei de que ele também me ama! Como eu sei que ele me ama? Óbvio também, a reação do Rony quando descobriu que eu fiquei com o Krum o denunciou. Também tem o fato de que ele começou um namoro com a Lilá para se vingar, namoro esse que durou tão pouco quanto o sentimento que o Rony dizia sentir pela outra... **

**Apesar de termos conversado sobre o que aconteceu, a declaração que eu esperava não veio... Tudo bem, eu sei que o Rony é meio devagar, mas um pedido de desculpas e um "Podemos ser amigos novamente" não era bem o que eu esperava. Ah, mas muito em breve as coisas mudarão, tenho certeza, pois eu decidi que não deixaria o amor da minha vida escapar! Bom... Eu ainda não faço idéia do que devo fazer para fazê-lo enxergar o óbvio, mas eu vou descobrir!**

** Mione, você não vai comer - perguntou Rony de boca cheio (ainda consigo mudar essa mania horrorosa dele), estávamos na hora do almoço.**

** Não estou com muita fome - respondi, esse negócio de ficar pensando em como falar com o Rony estava me deixando ansiosa, e quando fico ansiosa ou preocupada com alguma coisa, eu perco o apetite.**

** Você está preocupada com alguma coisa? - perguntou o Harry, na verdade ao fazer a pergunta ele quem pareceu ter ficado preocupado. Ah... Só o Harry mesmo para me entender sem ao menos uma palavra... Seria tão fácil se o Rony conseguisse também.**

** Não, apenas pensando em algumas coisinhas... - eu disse. Tudo bem que Harry e eu falamos sobre tudo, mas por alguma razão que desconheço, não consegui ainda falar com ele sobre meus sentimentos em relação ao Rony.**

** Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só falar - Harry falou sorrindo, eu correspondi aquele sorriso tão sincero do meu amigo. **

** Ela só deve estar preocupada com alguma matéria - Rony falou. **

** Se você quer saber, eu não só penso em estudo - respondi arrasada, poxa, será que o Rony é tão lerdo assim? Será que é incapaz de notar que tenho sentimentos como qualquer ser humano?**

** A Mione tem sentimentos, Ron, você deveria ser mais sensível - Harry disse, ah muito obrigada por notar que eu não sou uma enciclopédia ambulante!**

** Não me leve a mal, Mione, mas que outra coisa poderia preocupar você? - as vezes eu esqueço o quão insensível o Rony é, se eu não fosse tão óbvio que estamos predestinados a ficar juntos eu já teria desistido disso a muito tempo!**

** Olha Rony, se você é cego o bastante para não perceber, não sou eu quem vou te contar - falei pausadamente na esperança de alguma palavra ecoar na mente dele como: "Hermione me ama! Eu amo a Hermione!" Mas pelo visto (a cara confusa que ele fez) não passou de mais uma tentativa frustrada minha.**

** Boa tarde - olhei para a direção da mesa dos professores, aquela era a voz de Dumbledore, ele então prosseguiu - Falta um mês para o dia dos namorados, este ano pensamos em fazer um baile nesta data - um baile? Mas seria a chance perfeita! Se o Rony me convidasse, é claro - Contudo, cogitamos também a possibilidade de apresentarmos uma peça teatral antes da festa, com os alunos do sétimo ano. Haverá um sorteio, ainda hoje, com o nome de todos eles para que seja decidido o papel de cada um, seja na apresentação, seja nos bastidores. A peça escolhida foi Romeu e Julieta, na qual dois bruxos de famílias rivais se apaixonam e juntos vivem um amor proibido. Depois da última aula, vocês devem procurar as listas nas quais haverá o papel de cada um de vocês. Obrigado pela atenção - Dumbledore sentou-se novamente. **

**Hum... Gostei da idéia do baile, mas esse negócio de peça... Ah, mas a possibilidade de eu ser sorteada para participar da apresentação é bem remota, afinal não sou muito popular. Garotas como a Parvati ou Lilá são mais apropriadas, tenho certeza que trabalhar nos bastidores pode ser bem legal. Melhor não pensar nisso agora, ou vou me atrasar para a aula. Levantei-me com Harry e Rony e fomos juntos para a aula de DCAT. Ouvi Rony comentar com Harry sobre o baile, disse algo como: "Tenho certeza que esse ano será bem melhor", e é claro que ele disse isso porque vai me convidar, afinal no último baile ele ficou furioso por eu ter ido com o Krum. **

**Engraçado como as aulas que mais gosto passam voando! O novo professor de DCAT é realmente muito bom, suas aulas são maravilhosas. E a aula de Transfiguração que veio depois também foi interessantíssima, tanto que sai da sala pensando na lição que a professora McGonagall passara, não via a hora de chegar ao salão comunal para começar a pesquisar! Entretanto, enquanto caminhávamos em direção a Torre Grifinória, vimos algumas aglomerações de alunos cochichando e sorrindo, eu realmente não estava entendendo nada. A coisa toda piorou quando algumas garotas passaram por mim e falaram: "Parabéns". Bom... Meu aniversario já passara faz tempo, então fiquei confusa. Daí, outra garota passou por mim, contudo, ela disse algo como, "Fale sério! Essa daí!"... Estava começando a ficar com raiva, que diabos estava acontecendo?**

**Minha pergunta não tardou a ser respondida, pois quando alguns alunos de uma certa aglomeração começaram a andar, ficou visível o porquê da agitação: a lista! Sim, uma lista que Dumbledore avisou que sairia depois das aulas estava fixada num dos corredores, Rony, Harry e eu, então nos aproximamos para ver quais funções teríamos, foi aí que eu entendi os comentários daquelas garotas, afinal meu nome era o segundo da lista, e ao seu lado estava: "Julieta Montequio". Reli varias vezes para ter certeza que era meu nome mesmo que estava ali! Estava completamente atordoada que sequer reparei que alguém ao meu lado sentia-se do mesmo jeito: Rony! Não era para menos, afinal ele era "Romeu Capuleto". Isso mesmo, Rony e eu seriamos o casal principal da peça, pelo visto apenas o Harry teve sorte, ficou encarregado de ajudar na iluminação.**

** EU NÃO VOU PARTICIPAR DE PEÇA NENHUMA! - Rony gritou no ouvido, deixando-me ainda mais assustada, pude ver que Harry se controlava para não rir.**

** Qual é Rony, vai ser legal - Harry provocou.**

** Legal pra você que não vai aparecer - eu disse, afinal não gostei nenhum pingo de ter que fazer um dos papeis principais.**

** Ah Mione, que é que tem? Vai ser divertido, se quiser eu ajudo vocês a decorar as falas - Harry sugeriu. Até que dessa parte eu gostei.**

** Eu vou falar com Dumbledore agora mesmo - Rony começou a si afastar, eu fiquei imóvel, ele então se virou para mim - Você não vai reclamar não? - bom... Sinceramente eu não fiquei muito feliz em participar da peça, mas aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para me aproximar do Rony, afinal teríamos ensaios diversos, sem falar que "Romeu e Julieta" é uma historia de amor, o que significa que teria cenas de beijos!**

** Tenho certeza que a Mine não se intimidou com o papel - olha o Harry provocando novamente.**

** Eu não me intimidei, apenas não quero participar de peça alguma - Rony se defendeu.**

** Tem certeza? - perguntou Harry, ele sabe perfeitamente como convencer o Rony.**

** Absoluta - Rony estava vermelho de raiva - Vou participar dessa peça sim! - ele disse, eu agradeci mentalmente ao Harry por isso, afinal seria a melhor chance da minha vida.**

** OK - Harry disse e se virou para a lista novamente - Amanhã é o primeiro ensaio - ele então desatou a rir, deixando Rony com mais raiva ainda - Boa sorte, Romeu...**

** Ha-ha-ha, muito engraçado - Ron resmungou. Caminhamos para a Torre da Grifinória, acho que nunca me senti tão entusiasmada na minha vida, teríamos diversos ensaios, fora os extras que penso em sugerir no decorrer do mês. Ah Rony, agora não tem como você não perceber que está apaixonado por mim!**

**Na manhã seguinte, logo no primeiro horário de aula, aqueles que participariam da peça receberam suas falas; Rony quase infartou com a quantidade de falas que teria que decorar, eu não liguei muito para as minhas falas, até porque eu nunca tive problemas com a memória. Harry começou a aprender como utilizar feitiços simples para mudar a iluminação em cada ato da apresentação. Demos uma olhada nas nossas falas e então o primeiro ensaio começou. Não sei se o Rony estava fazendo de propósito, já que não gostara de ser o Romeu, mas sua interpretação estava horrível, cheguei a imaginar que a professora McGonagall fosse expulsá-lo da peça.**

**Como imaginei, a peça terá poucas cenas de beijo! Sim, reduziram os beijos do romance original, mas tudo bem, porque sei que depois disso haverá diversos outros beijos. É claro que a professora McGonagall achou melhor não ficar ensaiando essas partes, ou seja, nosso primeiro beijo seria no palco, com a Hogwarts inteira nos assistindo. Ou talvez não... Quem sabe eu não convenço Rony a ensaiar essas partes nos nossos ensaios particulares? Ótima idéia Hermione! Mas é melhor pensar nisso depois, ou vou me atrasar para a próxima aula. Seguimos juntos, Harry ainda debochava Rony citando as falas dele, tenho que admitir que o Harry seria um Romeu melhor que Rony, ele conseguia dar emoção ao personagem, coisa que o Rony não fazia.**

** "Se minha indigna mão não merece o devido respeito, só lhe peço que meus lábios de peregrino envergonhado possam suavizar este encontro com um terno beijo!" - Harry disse pegando em minha mão, eu sorri, Rony continuava emburrado.**

** "Meu bondoso peregrino, não seja exagerado, pois o encontro de nossas palmas já quase vale por um beijo" - eu completei com a minha fala. Harry beijou minha mão, fazendo Rony bufar de raiva. Será que ele estava com ciúmes? **

** Você deveria ser o Romeu, Harry! Já até decorou minhas falas - Rony falou, Harry gargalhou.**

** Mas eu não fui escolhido, caro Romeu! - definitivamente Harry estava se divertindo muito, e eu comecei a me divertir também, Rony parecia realmente bravo.**

** Mas deveria ter sido... - Rony falou.**

** Por que está tão chateado com isso? É tão ruim assim? - perguntei, será que não dava pra curtir aquilo?**

** Você nunca entenderia - ele me respondeu vermelho, notei que Harry ficou sério.**

** Se você me falasse, talvez eu tentasse entender - insisti, tenho certeza que Rony está me escondendo alguma coisa.**

** Ah, Mione vai querer saber de toda minha vida agora, é? Por acaso não foi você quem escondeu fatos dos seus amigos? - Rony falou, lá vem ele de novo com essa história do Krum, será que ele nunca vai esquecer isso?**

** Pelo amor de Merlim, Rony, até quando você vai repetir essa história? - questionei aborrecida, essas discussões constantes com ele cansam, por que ele não cresce? Afastei-me deles e segui sozinha para a sala de aula, eles caminharam mais atrás, pude perceber que Harry falava alguma coisa com o Rony, mas não consegui entender o que era.**

**No fim do dia, na hora do jantar, já conversávamos normalmente. Nossas brigas não eram muito duradouras, mas temo que possam desgastar nosso namoro, caso isso venha a acontecer, mas é melhor não pensar nisso agora... Decidi aproveitar aquele momento de paz e sugerir os ensaios extras com o Rony.**

** Rony, que acha de ensaiarmos as nossas falas nos fins de semana? **

** Ah Mione, não dá! Tenho muita coisa para fazer nos fins de semana - Rony respondeu, que ele poderia ter de mais importante que ensaiar comigo? É verdade que nas últimas semanas ele está muito "ocupado" e quase não o vejo nos sábados e domingos. **

** O que você tem para fazer? - questionei, mais uma vez Harry olhou para o Rony de maneira séria.**

** Assuntos pessoais, Mione, eu prometo que logo você ficará sabendo - Rony disse.**

** Mas e a peça?**

** Já vamos ter diversos ensaios, pra que mais? - ele perguntou.**

** Não quero correr o risco de esquecer minha fala na frente de toda Hogwarts - eu falei.**

** Você não vai esquecer, Mione! Tenho certeza - Harry disse, um sorriso sincero em seus lábios me passou confiança.**

** Obrigada, Harry - agradeci e retribui seu sorriso - Mas... Eu não me saio muito bem em apresentações, fico nervosa...**

** Sei que será a melhor Julieta que já existiu - Harry disse, senti meu rosto esquentar com o comentário o que significa que fiquei vermelha, eu nunca fiquei vermelha com os elogios do Harry, mas o que houve?**

** Vê! Não precisa se preocupar - Rony falou, fazendo-me esquecer o comentário do Harry - Agora, com licença que preciso ir ali - levantou-se e saiu, deixando apenas Harry e eu no salão principal.**

** Mione... - Harry chamou.**

** Hum?**

** Eu não tenho nada pra fazer nos fins de semana, se quiser, eu te ajudo com as falas - Harry sugeriu.**

** Eu adoraria, Harry, mas tem certeza que você não tem nada pra fazer? Esse fim de semana mesmo tem passeio em Hogsmead, logo uma garota virá te convidar, e...**

** E eu digo que tenho que ajudar minha melhor amiga - ele falou - Do jeito que você fala até parece que é uma tortura ficar ao seu lado!**

** E não é? - perguntei baixando as vistas.**

** De modo algum - como estávamos lado a lado, Harry segurou meu queixo e me fez encará-lo - Você é uma das melhores companhias que alguém pode ter! - meu coração bateu mais rápido ao escutar aquilo, e mais uma vez corei com um comentário dele. Ainda descubro que está acontecendo...**

** Obrigada, Harry - eu falei - Você é um amigo de verdade! **

** Ah... Um amigo - ele falou - Sim, um amigo de verdade - aquilo pareceu uma lamentação, mas certamente foi algo da minha imaginação, afinal significaria que Harry gostava de mim mais que como uma amiga, e isto eu sei que é impossível. Claro... O Harry gosta da Gina! Sim, ele me contou ano passado, foi mais ou menos na época em que eu percebi que gostava do Rony... Eles até namoraram algum tempo, mas por temer que ela se ferisse na guerra, Harry terminou com ela. Como Voldemort foi derrotado no inicio deste ano, tenho certeza que Harry está esperando o momento certo para pedi-la em namoro novamente.**

**Bom... Ele já poderia ter voltado com ela há um tempão, ele não me contou o porquê disto não ter acontecido, mas acredito que isso logo vai acontecer, então esta é a razão para o "Sim, um amigo de verdade" dele não ter sido uma lamentação. Estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos, que não ouvi Harry me chamando, ele teve que me cutucar para eu "acordar".**

** Estava pensando em quê? Te chamei umas quatro vezes - Harry perguntou, opa... Corei novamente! Ah, mas desta vez o motivo é aceitável, afinal estava pensando no por que ele não poderia gostar de mim.**

** Nada não - não dava pra contar a verdade.**

** Você não consegue me enganar, Mione - ele falou enquanto levantávamos, já tínhamos terminado o jantar - Duvido que estivesse tão concentrada pensando em nada!**

** Hum... Ok, talvez estivesse pensando em algumas coisinhas...**

** Sabia!**

** Mas... Eu não vou te contar - eu falei, ele fez cara de pidão - Nem adianta! - avisei logo.**

** Ok, não vou insistir! Sei que não adiantaria mesmo - Harry falou, íamos em direção a torre da Grifinória. **

**Quando chegamos, passamos pelo retrato da mulher-gorda, e nos despedimos, pois eu estava cansada e resolvi ir logo para o meu dormitório. Já estava subindo as escadas, quando ouvi a voz de Harry me chamar.**

** Mione...**

** Oi? - virei para olhá-lo.**

** Sábado, dez horas, primeiro ensaio, está bom? - ele perguntou.**

** Perfeito - respondi e sorri - Boa noite, Harry!**

** Boa noite! - ele falou.**

** i Continua... /i **

**N/A: ¬¬ Hum... Naum precisa nem dizer que foi mais uma tentativa frustrada de fazer uma short neh! Tenho várias coisas em mente e não daria para colocá-las todas num único cap! Bom... Eu sei que esse capitulo não ficou muito legalz, peço desculpas a todos, mas o próximo (acredito que o último) tentarei fazer bem melhor! Obrigada a todos! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Despertador acabou de tocar, oito horas da manhã! Levantei-me e fui até o banheiro, tomei um banho e depois de me arrumar voltei para o dormitório, pois ficaria decorando minhas falas até às dez horas, horário que havia marcado com Harry para ensaiarmos! Só o Harry mesmo para abrir mão do sábado dele para ensaiar comigo, ele é realmente um grande amigo, e deve gostar realmente de mim... Não que o Rony não goste, ele me ama na verdade, mas não foi ele quem deixou suas coisas de lado para me ajudar.**

**Mas isso é só uma questão de tempo, afinal logo o Rony ficará o tempo todo comigo! Vamos lá Hermione, concentre-se nas falas... Apesar de muitas, elas não eram complicadas, embora tenha alguns termos arcaicos. Quando faltavam apenas dez minutos para as dez, resolvi ir para o salão comunal a fim de esperar Harry. Espero que ele não tenha desistido! **

** Mione - ele chamou sorrindo, que bom que não havia desistido de me ajudar.**

** Bom dia - eu disse.**

** Bom dia! Eu pedi as falas do Rony emprestadas - Harry comentou.**

** Ótimo - lhe sorri - Tem certeza que não estou te atrapalhando, não é mesmo?**

** De modo algum, Mione - respondeu com um lindo sorriso... Ah, o sorriso de Harry é realmente lindo, sem falar nos olhos dele... Opa, pensamentos inoportunos, balancei minha cabeça para afastá-los.**

** Onde vamos ensaiar?**

** Sei o lugar ideal - ele disse, então fez algo que eu realmente não esperava: segurou minha mão! Meu coração deu uns pulinhos, mais uma vez eu corei - Vamos! **

**Caminhamos em silêncio, mas ainda tínhamos as mãos dadas... Era estranho andar assim com o Harry, afinal quem geralmente anda assim são os casais de namorados. Mas é claro que isso não significa que estamos tendo alguma coisa, pois ele é o Harry e eu a Hermione! Somos apenas amigos, tudo bem que gosto muito dele, o Harry é o garoto mais legal que conheço, o mais gentil e carinhoso também, além de ter aquele sorriso e aqueles olh... Hermione! Pense somente nas razões que deixam claro que vocês são apenas amigos e que nada poderia rolar entre os dois.**

**Hum... OK, essa é fácil... Nós não podemos ter nenhum sentimento além da amizade porque... Bem, porque... Oras, tantos motivos, eu vou lembrar... Droga, eu não consigo entender porque não poderíamos ter alguma coisa! Nos damos bem, nos entendemos facilmente, o Harry se preocupa comigo da mesma maneira que me preocupo com ele, não brigamos 24 horas por dia, além de sabermos tudo um do outro, o que facilitaria o relacionamento! Perfeito, eu só consigo pensar no quanto a gente poderia dar certo... Mas tenho certeza que deve ter algo que nos impeça de estar apaixonados um pelo outro! **

**Ah, claro... Como eu pude esquecer? Eu amo o Rony, óbvio! Esse é o motivo de Harry e eu nunca podermos ficar juntos! Além disso, o Harry ama a Gina, e os dois ficarem juntos também era bem óbvio! Pronto, agora posso ficar tranqüila! Mas por que será que eu não consigo ficar tranqüila ou parar de pensar nisso? Provavelmente porque eu estou andando de mãos dadas com o Harry, o garoto mais perfeito de toda Hogwarts e isto está realmente mexendo comigo! Até alguns dias eu nunca havia parado para pensar no Harry além de amigo, melhor não ficar pensando nisso...**

** Chegamos - ele disse enquanto parávamos, passei o caminho todo envolvida nos meus pensamentos que sequer notei para onde íamos.**

** Onde estamos? - perguntei olhando ao meu redor, tinha a impressão que conhecia aquele lugar.**

** No sétimo andar!**

** Ah... Ótima idéia, a sala precisa será perfeita para os ensaios - eu disse.**

** Também acho - nós então entramos na sala, a qual parecia um salão de festa, local do primeiro encontro de Romeu e Julieta. **

** Vamos começar? - sugeri.**

** Claro - Harry colocou os papeis que trazia sobre uma cadeira que havia ali, fiz o mesmo.**

** Você não vai ler as falas?**

** Eu decorei.**

** Decorou? - perguntei espantada.**

** Sim, apenas a primeira parte, não acredito que conseguiremos ensaiar tudo hoje - ele falou.**

** OK - eu sorri, ainda não conseguia acreditar que o Harry havia decorado as falas do Rony.**

** Podemos começar agora - ele falou, ia começar a andar, quando o puxei pelo braço.**

** Harry - ele me olhou - Obrigada!**

** Não precisa agradecer, Mione - ele disse - Qualquer coisa por você! - ele piscou, fazendo meu coração disparar mais uma vez.**

**Nós então começamos a ensaiar a peça. Mas antes do encontro de Romeu e Julieta, pedi ao Harry para ensaiar minha cena anterior a esse acontecimento, ele teve que ler neste momento, pois aquelas não eram as falas do Romeu, foi realmente muito divertido, porque o Harry tentava imitar uma mulher, que no caso era a mãe da Julieta, e isso era bem engraçado! Só o Harry mesmo para fazer de um ensaio algo divertido! Ensaiamos várias vezes essa cena, até que começamos a ensaiar o encontro... Fiquei realmente nervosa, enquanto esperava o Harry chegar até mim, ele me olhava de uma maneira diferente, estava encenando muito bem tinha um olhar apaixonado...**

** Se minha indigna mão não merece o devido respeito, só lhe peço que meus lábios de peregrino envergonhado possam suavizar este encontro com um terno beijo - Harry falou segurando minhas mãos, sem desviar o olhar um só momento.**

** Meu bondoso peregrino não seja exagerado, pois o encontro de nossas palmas já quase vale por um beijo - respondi, mantendo o contato visual, meu coração batia mais forte que nunca, afinal além de ser a primeira cena dos dois, era a primeira cena de beijo!**

** Mas não haverá lábios dessa donzela para os piedosos lábios deste peregrino? - ele continuou, Harry tocou meu rosto com carinho, seu polegar contornou meus lábios e fez meu corpo estremecer.**

** Sim, peregrino, lábios para oração.**

** Deixe então que nossos lábios façam o que fazem nossas mãos e mostrem o caminho certo aos nossos corações - ele começou a se aproximar, mas é claro que Harry não me beijaria... **

** Posso permanecer imóvel atendendo às nossas orações - comecei a respirar com dificuldade, por que ele estava se aproximando mais? Eu conseguia sentir seu hálito quente perto de mim, sempre meus olhos nos dele.**

** Pois não se mova. Enquanto recolho os frutos de minhas preces, limpo meus pecados em sua boca - ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou mais do meu rosto, mas Harry não me beijou... Quer dizer, não na boca! Na verdade, acho que ele queria apenas me provocar, pois quando fechei meus olhos para receber seu beijo, senti seus lábios tocarem minha bochecha. Quando os abri, o vi olhando para mim com um sorriso maroto nos lábios - Não era pra te beijar de verdade, era? - perguntou ele... Senti uma raiva tão grande do Harry! Por quê? Tudo bem que não tenho motivos, afinal não somos namorados, mas ele me provocou, me fez acreditar que fosse me beijar! Ou será que eu é que quis que isso acontecesse?**

** Claro que não! - respondi secamente e me afastei dele, ficando de costas - Não precisamos ensaiar os beijos!**

** Imaginei isso - ele disse - Como você quiser, Mione - me virei e lá estava ele com o sorriso nos lábios. Hum... Será que o Harry conseguiu ler minha mente? Não, claro que não! É verdade que ele manteve o contato visual o tempo todo, mas ele não faria isso comigo, faria? - O que foi?**

** Nada - respondi ainda desconfiada.**

** Melhor continuarmos - ele sugeriu.**

** Ah sim, claro! - eu concordei. **

**Ensaiamos aquela cena diversas vezes e todas elas eu fiquei do mesmo jeito! Droga, mas o que esta acontecendo comigo? O Harry nunca teve aquele efeito sobre mim, eu sempre me senti super a vontade sob o olhar dele, mas agora parecia que eu ficava corada o tempo todo! É claro que não estava acontecendo nada, eu ainda amava o Rony e o Harry certamente amava a Gina! Hermione, é melhor parar de pensar nisso! Na hora do almoço, deixamos a sala precisa e seguimos juntos para o salão principal.**

** Você está muito bem - ele falou - Certamente estará perfeita no dia!**

** Agradeço a você, Harry. Não sei se conseguiria só com os ensaios da semana - confessei.**

** O Rony deveria fazer o mesmo - Harry falou - Do jeito que ele é, não duvido nada ele se atrapalhar no meio da peça!**

** Ele deveria se empenhar mais, afinal não é tão ruim assim!**

** Bom... Temos que concordar que será um mico bem grande! - ele disse sorrindo - Imagine, a escola toda olhando para vocês!**

** Você sabe como animar alguém! - disse ironicamente.**

** Desculpa - ele parou em minha frente - Mas não precisa se preocupar, tenho certeza que fará tudo certo!**

** Acho... Alias, não tenho duvidas de que vou ficar nervosa, suar frio e gaguejar! **

** Nada disso - ele falou - Você vai estar super tranqüila porque vai ensaiar o suficiente, além disso...**

** O quê?**

** O Rony vai estar lá com você - Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.**

** Queria que você estivesse lá comigo - eu disse, é claro que queria, afinal o Harry me passava mais segurança que o Rony, ele sabia todas as falas e ele interpretava melhor, só por isso!**

** Queria mesmo? - vi seus olhos brilharem naquele momento, um sorriso bem maior no rosto.**

** Claro que sim, só assim sei que não erraria nada.**

** Ah, claro... - ele voltou a andar.**

** Quê? - perguntei sem entender a mudança repentina dele.**

** Nada - ele sequer olhou em meus olhos.**

** Até pareci que me engana.**

** Não é nada, Mione! - repetiu, pelo visto aquilo significava que não adiantaria eu insistir no assunto.**

**A partir daquele dia, Harry e eu sempre ensaiávamos nos fins de semana. Meus ensaios com Rony eram um pouco irritantes, ele não fazia o menos esforço em decorar as falas ou dar emoção ao personagem. Várias vezes a professora McGonagall quase o expulsou da peça, mas controlava-se ao lembrar que Dumbledore pediu que ninguém tivesse sua função trocada, ou poderia gerar insatisfação entre os outros alunos.**

**Então eu passava a semana toda implorando para o sábado chegar logo e eu poder ensaiar com o Harry, que era mil vezes diferente. Não só o ensaio era melhor, como também ficar ao seu lado parecia mais agradável... De alguma maneira estava me sentindo diferente em relação ao Harry, nunca ensaiamos as cenas de beijo, é verdade, mas ainda assim ele fazia meu coração disparar e minhas pernas fraquejarem! É claro que eu não havia desistido do Rony, ainda estava apaixonadíssima por ele, só que a minha relação com o Harry estava mudando, isso significava apenas que nossa amizade estava ainda mais forte!**

**Faltava apenas uma semana para a apresentação, era sexta à noite, o que significava que aquele seria o último fim de semana de ensaios particulares com o Harry. Estava sentada no salão comunal da Grifinória, relendo pela milésima vez o ato final da peça.**

** Amanhã novamente? - ouvi um sussurro em meu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que me assustei, me arrepiei com aquilo... Era o Harry!**

** Claro, se puder - eu disse tentando me recuperar do acontecido.**

** Posso sim - ele falou.**

** Que bom! Amanhã ensaiaremos toda a peça! - eu avisei.**

** Tudo bem - Harry sorriu - Mione...**

** Com quem você vai para o baile? - ele perguntou, só agora eu me dei conta que estava a uma semana do baile também, e o pior... Não tinha par!**

** Até agora? Com ninguém - eu respondi, estava realmente preocupada com a apresentação que esqueci do baile, ficava o tempo todo no dormitório decorando a fala ou com o Harry, ou seja, nenhum garoto teve chance de me convidar... É claro que não me importava com isso, afinal o único garoto que queria que me convidasse seria o Rony, mas ele tampouco falou comigo sobre isso!**

** Ninguém? Duvido que não tenham te convidado - ele falou.**

** Eu havia esquecido o baile - confessei - Além disso, eu...**

** Gostaria que o Rony te convidasse - ele falou, eu nunca imaginei que o Harry soubesse que eu gostava do Rony.**

** Co-como você sabe?**

** Eu percebo o jeito que você olha para ele - Harry disse - Você gosta dele, não gosta?**

** Sim... Eu acho que sim - respondi, não sei, mas aquela me pareceu a resposta mais certa.**

** Entendo - ele falou - Se você não tiver com quem ir para o baile, gostaria de ir comigo?**

** Com você? - perguntei confusa, o Harry estava me convidando para o baile do dia dos namorados?**

** Se você não se importar, é claro.**

** Mas e a Gina? Eu pensei que fosse convidá-la, pensei que gostasse dela ainda e só estivesse esperando o momento certo para reatar o namoro - perguntei finalmente!**

** Bom... Não sinto mais nada pela Gina, gostei dela é verdade, mas agora somos apenas amigos! Conversamos sobre isto há algum tempo, depois da derrota de Voldemort e concordamos que era melhor assim - ele me contou - Além disso, ela parece estar gostando de alguém, eu só não sei quem é!**

** E você?**

** Eu?**

** Sim, você não está gostando de ninguém, Harry? - ele desviou o olhar.**

** Digamos que sim - Harry corou, eu sorri, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei triste - Mas parece que não estamos destinados a ficar juntos.**

** Entendo - eu falei - Se o Rony não me convidar para o baile, eu aceito ir com você sim!**

** OK - ele me olhou, parecia mais contente agora.**

** Bom, eu vou dormir agora, amanhã teremos um dia cheio - eu falei.**

** Boa noite - eu então me aproximei dele e o beijei no rosto, acho que nunca fiz isso antes, desejei boa noite com um beijo, mas não me pareceu errado.**

** Boa noite, Harry - respondi e rumei em direção ao dormitório feminino.**

**N/A: Hum... ¬¬ Eu sei que disse q só teria mais um cap, masss num deu: ) Contudo, eu juro q o proximo será o ultimo, ehehheheheh: ) Espero que estejam curtindo a fic, desculpem se ela naum estiver muito legalz, oks: )**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Nós ensaiamos a peça diversas vezes naquele fim de semana, e como durante a semana não haveria oportunidade de ensaiarmos mais, no domingo à noite foi nosso último ensaio. Chegamos a sala precisa depois do jantar, eu já estava ficando sem jeito de incomodar tanto o Harry, por mais que ele falasse que não era incomodo, não me parecia justo! Afinal, ele não ganhava nada fazendo aquilo... **

** Harry - o chamei enquanto nos preparávamos para o ensaio - Eu realmente gostaria de agradecer por ter me ajudado durante esse mês, não teria conseguido sem você!**

** Já disse que não precisa agradecer, Mione! Eu fico feliz em te ajudar, afinal quantas vezes você já não fez o mesmo por mim? - ele respondeu se aproximando.**

** Você já convidou alguém para o baile? - perguntei, na verdade eu não queria que o Harry fosse sozinho, já que logo o Rony me convidaria.**

** Claro que já - respondeu naturalmente, hum... Convidou? Mas e eu? Quero dizer, ele não tinha ficado de ir comigo caso o Rony não me convidasse? É claro que eu não me importo com quem o Harry convida... Alias, me importo sim, somos amigos não é! Não quero que ele caia nas garras dessas aproveitadoras! É só por isso que fiquei nervosa com a resposta.**

** Quem? - questionei, afinal precisava averiguar sobre essa garota, se ela não fosse certa para o Harry, eu...**

** Você - ele disse.**

** Ah... Eu! Eu? - o olhei confusa - Harry, você não convidou ninguém além de mim?**

** Claro que não, Mione! Como eu poderia fazer isso? - ele tem razão, mas... É o baile dos namorados, ele não deveria ir com a melhor amiga! Ah... A garota que ele gosta provavelmente não aceitou o convite dele! Fiquei com pena do meu amigo, que tipo de garota dispensaria o Harry? - O que foi?**

** Nada - desviei o olhar.**

** Você estava me olhando de maneira estranha - perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas, tenho que lembrar que o Harry conhece todos os meus olhares. **

** Melhor começarmos logo - sugeri.**

** OK - Harry se afastou - Hoje é nosso último ensaio não é mesmo?**

** Sim, professora McGonagall nos obrigou a ensaiar toda noite até a sexta-feira! - eu falei desanimada, quase um mês e o Rony ainda não estava muito bem nos ensaios.**

** Então hoje vamos ensaiar como se estivéssemos lá e toda Hogwarts estivesse nos olhando - Harry falou e nesse momento um palco apareceu na sala precisa, além de muitos bonecos de plásticos, "nosso público", eu sorri.**

**Subimos no palco e começamos, mais uma vez Harry me ajudou a ensaiar os momentos em que o Romeu ainda não aparecia. Até que chegou o encontro, repetimos aquela cena tantas vezes que agora parecíamos realmente o Romeu e a Julieta. Como das outras vezes, imaginei que não haveria o "beijo", McGonagall fez questão de repetir várias vezes que seria apenas um beijo rápido, e passaríamos para o ato seguinte, mas então...**

** Pois não se mova. Enquanto recolho os frutos de minhas preces, limpo meus pecados em sua boca - Harry falou, fiquei parada como das outras vezes, esperando o beijo no rosto que ele sempre me dava... Mas então vi que Harry não se direcionava para a minha bochecha, sentia sua respiração cada vez mais próxima, fechou seus olhos e... Seus lábios tocaram os meus! **

**Repetindo: seus lábios tocaram os meus, isso mesmo, o Harry me beijou! Eu fechei meus olhos também, senti-lo era tão bom que nem percebi ter aberto minha boca e no instante seguinte sua língua estava tocando a minha e nos beijávamos intensamente! É difícil raciocinar neste momento, estou beijando meu melhor amigo, mas estou apaixonada pelo outro... O problema é que estou gostando do beijo, é como sempre imaginei quando sonhava beijar um garoto que realmente amava... É claro que eu não amo o Harry, pelo menos não desse jeito! Ei, por que parou? Perguntei mentalmente, enquanto o olhava completamente atordoada!**

** Não vai continuar? - ele perguntou naturalmente.**

** Co-como? - continuar a beijá-lo? Não seria má idéia! **

** Sua fala, Hermione - ah... A peça! Claro, qual é mesmo minha próxima fala?**

** Você me beijou! - ok, essa não era a minha fala, mas eu precisava saber... Eu podia jurar que o Harry sente algo...**

** Por que faz parte da peça, certo? - ele disse! **

**Claro, era só por isso que ele me beijaria... Sua idiota! O Harry não gosta de você, não do jeito que você gosta dele... Gosto? Essa não, estou apaixonada pelo Harry! Mas por que será que meu coração dói muito mais que quando soube que o Rony namorava a Lilá ano passado? Eu não amo o Rony, não estou apaixonada por ele como achei que estivesse, por mais óbvio que parecesse, fora tudo um engano, este tempo eu estava apaixonada pelo Harry, por que nunca percebi? Oras, Hermione... Simplesmente porque no fundo você sempre soube que nunca deveria amar o Harry, ele não é para você... Senti uma tristeza tão grande naquele momento, uma vontade louca de chorar, mas eu não podia...**

** Aqui é o lugar perfeito para namorarmos - virei para o lado e vi o Rony entrar, tomei um susto tão grande ao vê-lo com a... Luna! **

** Eu te amo... - Luna falou enquanto beijava o pescoço de Rony, olhei para Harry estupefata.**

** Harry, Mione - Rony falou ao notar nossa presença, ele também parecia surpreso! Então era assim que ele se ocupava nos fins de semana, com a Luna Lovegood! **

** Rony, vocês... - perguntei.**

** Nós estamos namorando, Mione, eu ia te contar em breve - Rony falou - Só não sabia como, eu não queria magoar você... - olhei para o Harry, mas ele não parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.**

** Você sabia, não é mesmo? - perguntei a ele - Sabia também que o Rony não me convidaria para o baile e por isso me convidou não foi? **

** Mione, não é nada disso - Harry se aproximou de mim, mas eu me afastei.**

** Eu sou tão digna de pena assim é? Primeiro o Rony me esconde que está namorando, depois você me convida só porque sabia que eu não teria par dessa vez, já que os garotos dessa escola não têm olhos para uma CDF ridícula como eu, não é mesmo? - estava quase gritando, não escondia mais as lágrimas, por incrível que pareça chorava, mas não por saber que o Rony não gostava de mim, e sim por ter me iludido em relação aos sentimentos do Harry, por ter cogitado algum dia a possibilidade dele amar uma garota como eu!**

** Você está enganada, Mione - Harry parecia desesperado, eu queria acreditar na sinceridade de seus olhos, mas a tristeza por descobrir que o amo e nunca poderei ser correspondida, só me fez correr dali. Queria ficar sozinha, refletir tudo que aconteceu naqueles minutos que mudou minha vida para sempre!**

**Corri direto para a Torre Grifinória, ainda não conseguia parar de chorar, subi rapidamente para o dormitório feminino e me joguei na minha cama, abracei meu travesseiro e chorei... Finalmente tudo se encaixava na minha mente... Por mais óbvio que aparentasse, eu não amava o Rony, ao contrário, o que menos poderia imaginar era a realidade, eu amo o Harry! Ele sempre fora gentil comigo, nós nunca ficávamos discutindo por qualquer coisa, sempre me protegeu, sempre esteve ao meu lado... Eu me apaixonei sem querer pelo Harry. E o que mais doía era saber que ele nunca me corresponderia!**

**Passei a noite pensando nisso, dormi poucas horas quando o dia estava amanhecendo e na manhã seguinte, acordei com os olhos inchados. Respirei fundo para encarar aquele dia, depois de muito refletir cheguei a conclusão que o Harry não tinha culpa nisso, nem o Rony... Ambos queriam apenas que eu não me magoasse, então não fazia sentido ficar chateada. Assim que desci, encontrei Rony no salão comunal da Grifinória, e ele veio logo até mim.**

** Mione, eu... - ele parecia nervoso.**

** Calma, Rony! Está tudo bem - eu disse - Eu sinto muito ter agido daquela forma ontem.**

** Então... Você não está chateada por que estou namorando a Luna? - Rony perguntou.**

** Não! Olha Rony, eu confesso que pensei que estava apaixonada por você e que a recíproca era verdadeira, mas eu percebi que nenhuma delas é a realidade - falei olhando-o nos olhos - Eu não estou apaixonada por você!**

** Não está?**

** Não! - ele me abraçou, correspondi ao seu abraço.**

** Ah, Mione, fico tão tranqüilo ao ouvir isso! Eu te amo, mas apenas como amiga, e não queria que você sofresse! - ele disse.**

** Obrigada, Rony.**

** Eu tenho que ir agora - ele falou - A Luna está me esperando! **

** Ok, depois quero falar com ela... - ele me olhou confuso - Tenho que avisar que não deve magoar meu amigo, ou ela vai se ver comigo! - pisquei para ele.**

** Eu dou o recado - Rony sorriu - Ah, seria bom você esperar o Harry... Ele está desesperado, achando que você não vai mais falar com ele!**

** Eu espero sim - disse, então o vi sair pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Sentei-me para esperar o Harry, seria a parte mais difícil, tenho certeza que só olhar para ele vai me deixar com vergonha. Toquei meus lábios... Aquele beijo foi tão bom! Melhor parar de sonhar... Jamais se repetiria! **

** Mione? - Harry chamou, olhei para trás e o vi se aproximando - Eu preciso falar... Você entendeu tudo errado! **

** Tudo bem, Harry! Eu preciso me desculpar, vocês só estavam tentando me proteger, eu só não havia entendido antes.**

** Não... Quer dizer... Também - ele chegou perto de mim - Você chorou? - perguntou tocando meu rosto.**

** Um pouco - tentei mentir.**

** Muito, você quer dizer... - ele consertou - Eu sinto você ter descoberto sobre o Rony daquela maneira, eu sei que você gostava dele, mas eu não podia contar, era o segredo dele.**

** Eu entendo! Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, já conversei com o Rony e está tudo certo agora.**

** Como queira - ele deu um pequeno sorriso - Perdemos nosso ensaio, não foi?**

** Foi, mas... Vai dar tudo certo, você vai estar lá comigo, não vou errar nas falas! - eu sorri também.**

** Tenho certeza que não - Harry disse, hum... Ele parecia ter algo a mais para falar.**

** O que foi?**

** Mione... Você quer ir ao baile comigo? - perguntou, meu coração ficaria tão feliz se eu não soubesse que meu amor era não correspondido.**

** Claro, Harry - respondi - Eu adoraria!**

** Ótimo! - ele me abraçou, depois fomos juntos para o salão principal tomar o café da manhã. **

**A semana passou rápido, os últimos preparativos para o baile e para a peça foram acertados e na sexta pela manhã tudo estava pronto! A peça seria às oito horas, depois disso teria o baile, então a platéia já ia preparada e o sétimo ano que participaria da peça, usaria os camarins improvisados para se arrumar, por isso levava naquele momento meu vestido comigo, para deixá-lo lá e depois me arrumar para a peça. Foi então que ouvi uma zoada vinda do palco montado no salão principal, ao me aproximar vi a professora McGonagall gritando e andando de um lado para outro, parecia desesperada.**

** Não dá pra acreditar - ela dizia, foi aí que eu vi o que tinha acontecido, Rony estava sentado no chão, Harry perto dele e Draco também caído do outro lado.**

** O que aconteceu? - perguntei.**

** Um desastre, depois desse mês ensaiando, os cavalheiros resolvem ter uma briga no dia da apresentação - a professora parecia bastante irritada, não era para menos, afinal ela ficara responsável pelos ensaios - O Sr. Malfoy não participa da peça, não tem problema ter esse nariz quebrado... Já o Sr. Weasley, não pode encenar com o pulso fraturado! **

** A culpa não foi minha - Rony gritou - Esse idiota quem começou! **

** Silêncio, Sr. Weasley! - McGonagall falou - A culpa é dos dois, dele por ter ofendido sua namorada e sua por ter quebrado o nariz dele! Fracamente...**

** Você fraturou o pulso quebrando o nariz do Malfoy? - perguntei abobalhada, na verdade o Rony não parecia ter quebrado apenas o nariz do Malfoy não, o rosto também tava muito inchado.**

** Srta. Granger, isso não é hora para admirar esse ato infantil - ela me reclamou.**

** Desculpe!**

** Tem certeza que não consegui mexer o pulso? - a professora perguntou.**

** Absoluta, está doendo muito - Rony fez cara de dor.**

** E agora, que faremos? - uma garota perguntou.**

** Por que o Harry não participa no meu lugar - Rony sugeriu.**

** O Sr. Potter? - McGonagall olhou para Harry.**

** A Mione vem ensaiando com ele, porque eu não podia nos fins de semana, acredito que saiba todas as falas - Rony completou.**

** Não é uma boa idei... - Harry ia falar, mas eu interrompi.**

** Isso, o Harry sabe todas as falas, professora, tenho certeza que se sairá muito bem - eu falei, Harry arregalou os olhos para mim.**

** Não tempos escolha, vão se arrumar agora! Potter, venha comigo, talvez precisemos ajustar suas roupas - a professora chamou.**

** Mione, eu não vou conseguir - Harry sussurrou enquanto passava por mim.**

** Claro que vai, estarei com você na hora - eu disse, ele então sorriu e saiu com a professora McGonagall, enquanto eu rumei para me arrumar. Eu ia encenar com Harry... Fiquei tão feliz com isso, só assim tinha certeza que não erraria nada, ele me passava confiança... Espera um pouco, eu vou encenar com o Harry! Isso significa que vamos nos beijar novamente? Beleza... Isso realmente me deixou nervosa! **

**Já estava quase na hora, eu olhei para a platéia, Hogwarts em peso estava ali, além dos professores, meu estomago começou a dar voltas... Não tenho mais tanta certeza se vou conseguir!**

** Não vai ajudar ficar olhando a quantidade de gente - olhei para trás e vi o Harry, estava tão lindo de Romeu.**

** Estou com medo - eu confessei.**

** Eu também fiquei, mas lembrei que ia atuar com você, então meu medo foi embora, Hermione - ele se aproximou - Nós ensaiamos muito, nada vai dar errado, não se preocupe! **

** Tem razão.**

** Ah... - ele chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou - Você está linda! - corei violentamente, e sorri sem graça.**

** Obrigada - respondi.**

** Vamos, a peça vai começar - uma voz nos chamou, respirei fundo e caminhei para esperar minha vez. **

**Então começou, todos estavam indo muito bem, inclusive Harry, que mesmo não tendo ensaiado aquelas cenas comigo não errou uma palavra. Quando nossa primeira cena teve inicio, tremi um pouco quando senti seu toque, mas não errei minhas falas, o beijo que ele me deu naquele momento foi mais rápido que o outro, mas ainda assim, senti meu coração disparar do mesmo jeito. A peça decorreu quase sem erros, e por incrível que pareça eu não queria que terminasse, porque ali éramos namorados, ali eu podia dizer que o amava, podia tocá-lo e beijá-lo...**

** O que é isso? - perguntei segurando o frasco que Harry tinha nas mãos - Veneno? Bebeste tudo sem deixar uma única gota amiga para segui-lo? Beijarei seus lábios, talvez ainda haja algum veneno neles - e assim o beijei, mas eu não podia dar só um selinho, porque era minha ultima chance de beijá-lo como eu realmente queria. Então o beijei intensamente... Houve um burburinho, o beijo demorou mais que o necessário, pois o Harry correspondeu e eu não queria parar de beijá-lo, mas era preciso, afinal o "Romeu" já estava morto! - Esta é a sua bainha, punhal amigo! - eu disse depois de terminar o beijo, notei um sorriso nos lábios de Harry, mas continuei a peça - Repouse cúmplice dentro de mim e deixe-me morrer! - disse e fingi cravar o punhal em minha barriga, depois cai sobre o Harry.**

**A peça terminou em seguida, muitos aplausos enquanto cumprimentávamos a platéia, realmente fora um espetáculo impecável! Olhava para Harry ainda envergonhada pelo beijo, mas não me arrependia, afinal oportunidade como aquela eu não teria mais. Terminado tudo, fomos nos arrumar para o baile, e o palco e as cadeiras retiradas para dar lugar a pista de dança e pequenas mesas circulares. Encontrei o Harry, caminhamos de mãos dadas para o salão.**

** Você está ainda mais linda - ele falou no meu ouvido.**

** Obrigada, você está muito bonito - disse envergonhada, encontramos o Rony com o pulso enfaixado e a Luna.**

** Cara, você foi muito bem - ele disse - Eu teria me atrapalhado todo quando visse essa gente toda!**

** Roniquinho, vamos dançar? - Luna perguntou, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, "Roniquinho"? **

** Vamos! Com licença - fiquei novamente sozinha com o Harry.**

** Quer dançar também, Mione? - ele perguntou.**

** Adoraria - caminhamos para a pista de dança, estava terminando uma música agitada, mas logo uma lenta começou. Harry colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me puxou para perto de si, eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.**

** Mione, eu preciso te contar uma coisa - ele falou.**

** Pode contar, Harry.**

** Eu não sei como você vai reagir, não pense que vou te cobrar alguma coisa... Mas eu não posso mais guardar isso.**

** O que foi? - afastei-me para encará-lo.**

** Eu amo você, Hermione - quase tive um treco quando ouvi aquelas palavras - Eu sei que você não gosta de mim desse jeito, não foi de propósito, eu juro... Mas você é tão perfeita, tão carinhosa... Eu me apaixonei por você.**

** Você me ama? - precisava ouvir novamente.**

** Amo, mais que você possa imaginar. Tanto que por mais que doesse eu preferia te ver com o Rony ao te ver triste. Eu sinto não ter dado certo entre você e o Rony - ele falou em meu ouvido.**

** Harry, eu descobri que não gosto do Rony como eu pensei - confessei para ele, não me continha de felicidade. **

** Não gosta? Mas... - achei que a melhor forma de fazê-lo entender de quem eu realmente gostava era beijá-lo, e foi isso que fiz! Nossa... Como é bom beijar o Harry! **

** Eu te amo também Harry - eu disse, Harry estava completamente confuso - Não consegui ver isso em meus olhos? - ele me olhou com atenção.**

** Consigo - sorriu para mim - Chorou por mim naquele dia, não foi? - confirmei balançando a cabeça - Desculpa não ter percebido antes... Mas foi porque parecia tão óbvio que nunca ficaríamos juntos.**

** É verdade - sussurrei em seu ouvido - Mas Harry... O óbvio nem sempre é certo! - ele sorriu para mim, então nos beijamos novamente... Estou me viciando nisso! **

** Quer namorar comigo? - ele perguntou.**

** Com certeza - o abracei forte e é claro... Nos beijamos de novo! **

**FIM!**

**N/A: hum...¬¬ E então que vcs acharam! Ficou muito rápido e confuso naum foi! desculpem-me, mas eu tive que espremer tudo nesse cap, naum podia inventar mais outro, hehehheheheh! Bem, eu queria fazer uma fic legalz, num sei se ficou exatamente como eu queria (minhas fics nunca ficam como eu quero ¬¬) , então se tiver muito ruim, vcs me desculpem, oks! Mas espero realmente q tenham curtido, fiz com muito carinho p todos os HH! Um agradecimento especial à minha beta, Bárbara Jane Potter, valeuz miga por ter betado aí a fic p mim: ) Devo lembrar que o titulo da fic é de autoria da Tami e da Thai, dedico a fic a elas, e tb a todos os HH que existem: ) Por mais que a JK naum seja do nosso shipper, para mim, Pink, é o casal mais fofo que existe: ) Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! grande beijo! PinkPotter : )**


End file.
